My Mom Kushina
by Rangiku Fangirl
Summary: Sakura has a special problem, the kind of problem that a girl like her shouldnt normally have. Coming home late one night thinking about a certain someone in her life, how will she EVER be able to let the feelings subside until she has done the only thing she has been dying to do? AU Sakura/Kushina


_A/N: Heya, guys! This is my first fic that I am posting on this site! Please let me know what you think! It's pretty kinky I know, but like you've just got to start somewhere right? It was made for a close friend so that is why it is not Rangiku based dont worry!  
_

 **Konoha in a Way Different Setup:**

"My name is Sakura and there is a dark secret I've been keeping locked away deep inside of me...I've tried to deny it, but when I do it only hurts even more..." Watching the seconds hand on the clock slowly tick on by as she sat at her desk, waiting for the day to at last come to a close, the pinkette's thoughts remained ever present, "...I would lose everything if anyone found out...maybe even get kicked out of my home town and be forced to wander for the rest of my life..." Another minute tapping by with the steadily moving hands of time, soon she could go home, soon Sakura could get back to where she was happiest and see her, "...My best friend, Ino, might be into it...blondes tend to be a little kinky, especially with how excited she was when I showed her my cock..."

Slowly running her pointer finger along the outer edge of her wooden desk she was getting so close, though her sanity didn't seem to want to hang on that much longer, "...Either way...I can't hold back these forbidden feelings any longer...I know it's wrong...but I need to accept it..." Pink eyebrows lowering as she watched that minute hand move over one more black line on the clock, at last it was almost five o'clock...soon it would be time to go home...time to see...and accept everything that she was, "...Here it is...I am in love with Uzumaki Kushina...my mother...and I will have her...no matter what it takes..." Sliding her finger back up along her desk until she gently picked up the dagger she liked to have on it for decoration, she sighed.

It had been a long day so far for the girl...no matter what she did or tried to do she could never get the image of her mother, Kushina out of her mind for so much as a second! "...Damnit...did she _really_ have to walk around in just a bikini all morning?..." Jamming the point down into her desk, she roughly carved a small 'K' into the wood just thinking about the sight of her. It was bad enough having a cock when you worked around mostly other girls, never mind having to sit with that image all day long, "...I swear if she had jiggled any more I would have seen her nipples..." Flinching from the pain of her already massive erection scraping against the bottom of her desk at that thought, Sakura reached one hand under it to try and calm herself, rubbing her bulge just enough to relax somewhat.

"...That red bikini looked amazing on her though..." She smiled, cheeks reddening the more she thought about it, "...It hugged her big double D breasts more than that top Ino wears all the time does..." Her best friend was pretty hot, the flirty outfits and ever present looks down the blonde's shirt she got when she came to visit were great, but still Ino and everyone else were nothing compared to Kushina, "...I'd even trade that time Tsunade lost her towel for seeing Kushina naked any day..." She said aloud though thankfully no one was there to hear her, the girl getting even more aroused from picturing the Hokage as she ran around, huge tits bouncing everywhere while the boys simply fainted from seeing the blonde completely naked. Tsunade's massive melons jiggling all over the place, she kept replaying it in her mind, only, swapping Tsunade for Kushina, enormous wobbling whoppers for his mother's firm pair, and the other boys...for only her.

Rubbing the underside of her bulge even faster than before now, Sakura was aching to get off, to just pull down her pants, let her long eight inch cock flop out and jerk off to Kushina's naked body until she spilled her seed everywhere, "...That...now that would have been..." Trading the towel for that red bikini from that morning, Sakura picked up the pace, stroking her thick length faster and faster, caressing her round head as Kushina's bikini came undone, the top, the bottoms, all of it falling down around her until she was left naked in front of her, "...That would have been so...so..." Letting out a high pitched moan as she pulled her hand all the way up her cock, Sakura could see it now, her mom's big tits bouncing out into the open air, she was just about to cum when, the clock struck five.

Releasing her throbbing member, a large stain from her precum leaking through the front of the nineteen year old's black running pants, Sakura knew she couldn't do this here any longer, she had to get home and relieve herself...fast. Rising out of her chair the moment the clock struck that fateful hour, she was off, Sakura's feet moving her back towards home, back towards destiny, back towards...the sexiest mom on the planet...Kushina. The girl had thought of nothing other than her mother clad in that skimpy red bikini all day long, and now...it was time she at last got to unleash that pent up lust.

 **Sakura's Home:**

Bursting in the door with more speed than the men when they found out Hinata was jogging without a bra again, Sakura looked around, her loud entrance met by nothing, but silence from the apparently empty house she was standing in now, "...Damn, she's not here..." The pinkette said to herself as she stepped inside, her eyes moving around the bare interior, "...Too bad; I would have killed for another look at her huge tits before I got started!..." Hands reaching up to her collar, Sakura started to strip down, her fingers moving with just as much haste to undo the buttons of her top as they had rubbing off her cock back at work, "...But since I can't..." Smirking to herself as she entered her bedroom, the girl flinging her shirt off to the side before jumping into bed, her pink bangs moving around that smug grin when she looked at a picture she quickly pulled out of her nightstand.

"...I'll just have to settle for this..." Staring at the photograph of a half naked and utterly humiliated Kushina as she struggled to keep her bath towel together, the small cream colored cloth just so happening to fall apart at just the right moment, "...She managed to cover up pretty damn quick, but I still got a hell of a lot of tit..." Rubbing her other hand down around her growing bulge in her pants, it really was getting hard in there, and hot… Wasting no time in tugging the confining thing all the way down her legs, Sakura had only just managed to kick it too off onto the floor below as her huge eight inch long cock flopped out into the open air, the behemoth at long last getting some relief from being packed into in her pants all day long, "...Fuuuuuck, that feels good..."

The girl taking in a deep breath as she cupped the underside of her long member in her palm only to give it a teasing tug, a couple large drops of precum leaking out of the tip when she did, "...Now I know how the guys feel every day staring down Tsunade's shirt...Ahhhhnnnn!..." Letting out a long gasp as she continued to rub up along the underside of her shaft, the thin and very sensitive skin there eliciting yet another soft moan from the pinkette as she pictured her mother, Kushina in her skimpy red string bikini again, "...Yeah...you really had to work to cram those big double Ds of yours into that bikini, huh, Mom?..." Staring at that picture of her own mother half naked as she fumbled her way out of the bathroom and into her closet to secure her jiggly assets, the pinkette kept up the pressure on her body.

Gripping her cock as firmly as she could manage in her hand, the girl slowly twisted it around until her light pink mushroom cap filled her palm, the precum spilling out of it lubing her fingers up even more as she started pumping up and down her eight inch member, "...I know Tsunade can't find a bra big enough, but you _knew_ that thing was too small for you, yet you still wore it anyway!..." Gritting her teeth together more and more the faster she went, yanking the skin of her manhood back and forth until she could feel a heat building up within her loins, "...You _still_ wore it...you better not have fallen out of it when I wasn't around!..." Tugging away at her huge girth, a stream of slippery precum flowing down from the head as it opened up to release more of it every time Sakura pumped her clenched hand down along her only male organ, "...If you did then...then..."

The pink haired girl's nipples growing as hard as pebbles on her small A cup breasts, she had no idea how her mother had managed to grow such full globes while she always remained so small, "...Huge fucking tits bouncing all over the place..." Looking across the flat plains of her chest to the pillar of a sex organ standing tall above where her pussy should have been, Sakura could feel it getting close! Her cock seemingly getting even harder the more and more real her fantasies became, she could see her now, Kushina splashing around in the water at the beach, "...Having the time of your life...and then just when I look over at you..."

Her mother's horrified look appearing right in front of her when she looked out her open bedroom door, Sakura smiled dreamily, the redhead's big double Ds bouncing down, then up in her top, they slipped right out of the cups before flopping back down again, her perky mounds of motherly fat jiggling around in front of her in their natural glory, the pink nipples she'd been salivating over for so long hardening just like her own cock did in the cool ocean breeze, "...Yes...Yes...YES!..." Feeling her climax rushing over her in that moment, Sakura kept on staring at the look on her Mom's face as her tits slipped out, her huge cock throbbing in her hand, she let the photo go, wrapping both palms around that pulsing organ, jerking them all across her skin as she came, a loud scream echoing throughout the house!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!..." Moaning louder than she had all day as spurt after heavy spurt of her hot cum shot up into the air, her own girlish cream splattering all over her hands as even more arched through the air, coating her tiny breasts with all the spunk she would have _loved_ to see dripping off of her mother's heavy endowments. But as the fantasy faded away, the horrified look on Kushina's face did not, the red haired woman standing in her doorway, face lit up even darker red than her hair was, the scream had not been Sakura's, but rather...hers! "...Oh, my...Sakura...what...what are you doing?!..." The older woman yelled, though despite how traumatic it may have seemed for her to catch her well hung daughter jerking off to a half naked picture of her, as Sakura well noted, while her arm was squishing one big cloth covered breast up in her dress, Kushina's hand...was pressed against a particularly damp patch between her legs.

Turning over to look at her mother with a wide smirk spread across her cheeks, Sakura didn't even have to say anything more for Kushina to suddenly bolt out of the room, the pinkette enjoying the view of her mom's tight round ass pressing out against her flowing red dress as she darted away, "...Wow, so she _did_ walk in on me..." She smiled, shaking some short hairs out of her eyes while she looked back down at her flagging cock, her member already starting to grow hard once more as she kept on stroking it, "...Looks like fucking her is going to be even easier than I thought..." Cocking a confident smirk at her manhood as it flopped about when she sat up, the pinkette getting up and out of bed, she stared down the hallway that her mom had fled away into, a pair of red panties, still slick with juices abandoned on the hard wood floor, "...Oh, yeah...this is going to be _much_ easier than I thought..."

 **That Weekend:**

The rest of the week seemed to just slip by, much like Ino whenever the egotistical blonde decided it was a good idea to come to work without panties on under her short skirt. Kushina still appeared to be pretty affected by the eyeful she'd gotten of her horse cock endowed daughter several days earlier and so Sakura's continuous attempts to get between her busty mother's legs began to grind on her even more than they had before. One day the pinkette snuck up behind the thin mother of one only to ground her already rock hard shaft against her skirt covered ass, the sensations of that thick already damp head sliding up and down against her booty causing Kushina to suddenly jump up and bolt away.

But Sakura was _anything,_ but persuaded to break off her pursuit of the somewhat frightened babe; after all, if the boys never stopped trying to catch a full frontal view of Tsunade's enormous tits while she bathed every night, then Sakura wouldn't stop until she had her lovely Kushina moaning in bliss underneath her! Her efforts getting more and more bold as the week drove on pretty soon she could tell that her prey was beginning to weaken, "C'mon, Big Tits...I can already feel those pink lips of yours wrapped around my cock..." The pink haired ninja smirked knowingly as she let her hands wander around the front of her mom's maroon colored dress, sliding around the woman's smooth, flat navel, the whole while letting her rude member bury itself in between the older female's pliant butt cheeks, "...Mhmmm, can't _you?_..." Grinning all the more at the reflection of her curvaceous mommy's embarrassed face the more she ground herself against her, a look of victory spread across Sakura's face when she finally heard her snap!

"OKAY!..." Slamming her spread hands down on the counter top in front of her, Kushina just couldn't take all this teasing and groping any longer...she...she had to… "...It's wrong...it's _SO_ wrong, but I...I can't..." Staring at her daughter's reflection now in the window before her, the redhead watched while the younger girl's hands slowly crawled up along her torso, Sakura's thin fingers only stopping once each of them had cupped a hefty handful of her own mother's firm double Ds, "...Ahhh!...I just...You are my only daughter, but I..." Spinning around so quickly she caught even her daring pursuer by surprise, the pinkette's small palms losing their grip on the melons she had only just begun to cop a feel of, before she knew what was happening Kushina had smashed her lips against hers! "...I can't take it anymore..." Whimpering out those last few words as they each got used to the feel of the other's lips pressed against theirs, slowly Sakura started to recover, the ninja's thin tongue easily slipping between mom's lips before caressing her own pink muscle. The two organs twisting and rolling each other around, licking up along the edge only to slither back down the front, Sakura's tongue holding Kushina's down while she had her way with it.

The kiss breaking apart after a few minutes had passed, they separated, a weak line of saliva connecting their lips before it broke apart, their lungs gasping for air though they never ceased looking into the other's wanting eyes, "...Please...Sakura...my daughter..." Her mother taking a few steps back from her as the redhead rose her arms up to fondle the straps holding her long maroon dress together, all the ninja girl could do was stare in awe as Kushina stripped completely naked before her very eyes, "...I _need_ you to fuck me right now!..." The older woman's words ringing in her daughter's ears as if they were the greatest words ever spoken, just then in a flurry of movement she took off her clothes. Taking each shoulder strap in her hands, the redhead quickly yanked them down, the silky garment pooling around her ankles as soon as its support had been undone. What's more, Sakura couldn't hold back a grin when all she found to greet her under that sheer dress was a bra...all this time and to think Kushina was never wearing any panties...

The pinkette merely enjoying the show being put on just for her, the young ninja didn't say a word as Kushina at long last reached behind her back, undoing the clasp holding those mighty firm double D cup jugs of hers up. The pair of melons she had been aching to see for so many years wobbling out before her very eyes, there was no holding back anymore, not with Kushina's big fat titties, the pale globes of fat capped with the hardest dark pink nipples she'd ever seen finally on show, "...Oh, I'll fuck you...but first..." Keeping her lust filled gaze entirely on her mother's naked body, Sakura's pupils sliding up and down her nude flesh, as much as she wanted to keep staring at the older woman's large breasts, she still found herself excitedly glancing at the bald lips between the redhead's thighs, "...I want you to suck my cock!..." Practically tearing her clothes from her body in a matter of seconds, while Sakura had been wearing much more than her big tit mother had been, she still managed to prepare herself for their sordid love making with all the speed of a young man in need.

Sakura's huge eight inch long cock bobbing out into the open air of the kitchen, Kushina just stared at it for a moment, the older woman unable to believe just how well-endowed her daughter really was...never mind the fact that she of all people had a manhood bigger than any true man in Konoha, "...Wow...Sakura...it's..." Instinctively falling to her knees as her daughter took a couple steps towards her to close the distance, that beast of hers shaking slightly because it stuck out so far from the thin girl's flat navel, "...I guess you really _are_ your father's daughter..." Unable to help from licking her lips a little in anticipation, a dollop of the redhead's saliva leaking from her mouth as the scent of a hot ripe cock filled her nose for the first time in years, "...As long as you keep this thing between us I'll do _anything_ you want with it!..." Taking hold of her only daughter's long organ in her hands, the mom having to support such a monster with both hands to even handle it, Kushina leaned in, the older ninja's deep red lips parting as Sakura's pink cock head pierced her mouth, the first three inches sliding in with little effort on the part of the skilled vixen.

"...Mhmmmmm...Aaahhhh...MmmmHHHHMMMM!..." Letting out a deep, ball churning moan around the hefty helping of meat filling and overfilling her mouth, Kushina smiled up at her daughter, watching the pinkette's face contorting in bliss at her every action. Using her tongue like some sort of perverted paint brush, the redhead hungrily swept it up and down the girl's thick cock, the sensations of her slick, yet oddly rough tongue dragging along the velvety smooth skin on the head of Sakura's length being enough to elicit another bliss filled moan of pleasure from the young ninja above her. Not slowing down one bit, Kushina held up the massive shaft in her hands only to pull it back out again, the woman concentrating on just the head still as she slowly swirled it all around it, caressing every ridge and curve of her daughter's huge mushroom cap with the very tip of her slippery wet tongue. Slipping and sliding down across the sides, Sakura couldn't help eeping in surprise as Kushina burrowed it into the tight bundle of muscles just below the head, the milf only further setting the pinkette's world alight as she grated her tongue straight across the tip in one long, wet lick.

The needy sighs and gasps from her well hung daughter only driving her forward, Kushina at long brushed her forehead against the girl's thin navel, sucking more and more of Sakura's huge cock between her lips before starting to bob her head up and down on it, "...Ahhhh...Yes...C'mon, you big tit woman...keep...sucking my...cock!..." Struggling just to keep her eyes open throughout the blowjob her mother was giving her, all the same Sakura still managed to keep talking, the pink haired ninja holding the busty babe's head down on top of her beast, relishing in every time she slid her tight lips all the way up until she was practically kissing the head of her member only to roll all the way back down again. Mouth fucking the well-endowed milf as much as any man in her village sure had dreamed of doing a week ago when she strutted out and about in that tiny red string bikini, everything was getting so hot!

Taking in inch after inch of her manhood until she could feel Kushina's warm tongue lapping at the base of her staff, Sakura's thick head rubbing at the back of her mom's throat as she hungrily bobbed her head up and down on it, "...AAHHHHHH!..." Gasping for air the moment she felt her suddenly pull her mouth all the way back up her cock again, the redhead's lips catching hold of the head in a sloppy wet kiss before letting the whole thing go again! Reaching up with both hands just as Sakura's thick member popped free, the girl couldn't even react as redhead kept going, jerking off her daughter's long member with both hands while she greedily sucked one heavy ball into her mouth.

"...Fuck...Mom, what the hell?...Ahhhhh..." Holding onto her busty mom's head with both hands, Sakura could feel the end coming and fast! Sliding her long, nimble tongue all around the younger girl's round balls, Kushina juggled one hefty orb around, licking it up and down before moving onto the other one, coating it in a slick helping of saliva only to suck it into her mouth for another intense washing, "...Ahhhh...Mom...I...I can't hold..." Her breaths coming in hot, ragged pants the more the redhead sucked and slurped on her ball sack, Sakura could feel her muscles tensing up, her cock aching to blow its load all over the naked milf. Seeing that look of desperation in her daughter's eyes the more she had her way with the pinkette's junk, Kushina pulled back, playing an evil game of tug'o'war with the ball in her mouth before it at last popped out. Her long red hair dancing around her face as she kept pumping the huge member in her hands, Kushina jumped back on it, sliding her lips down around the head, bobbing and sucking just as the pressure became to much!

Rearing her hips back, Sakura suddenly thrust them forward again, burying her cock deep within her mother's mouth as she came! "...AHHHHHH! KUSHINAAAAA!..." Calling out the name of the one person she had wanted to do this to her for so long, Sakura exploded into the older ninja's mouth, spurt after heavy spurt of hot white cum shooting into her mouth, the pinkette came as she felt waves of bliss rolling over her. Her mom swallowing the first hefty mouthful, and then the second, the third was too much, the sheer amount of her daughter's spunk causing her cheeks to balloon out, a few drops leaking from her lips only to be licked back up as Sakura pulled out of her, "...AHHH...AHHH...AHHH..."

Continuing to pant even as she kept coming, the girl just couldn't help herself, the pinkette feeling one last spurt of cum welling up inside her shaft, she hurriedly started jerking herself off, running her palm up and down her cock until finally that final spurt of spunk shot out, coating her kneeling Mom's face and hair in long white strings of her essence, "...There...looks way better than any village headband I've ever seen..." Sakura smirked, staring down at her mother, the woman completely naked save for the layer of cum running down her face, some droplets even beginning to reach her large breasts, "...Now get on my bed..." The look on Kushina's face one the young woman would never forget, it was nice ordering her naked mom to her room...though it would be even sweeter fucking her in it!

 **Sakura's Room:**

With the use of several medical jutsus there they were, Kushina's big fat tis wobbling atop her bare chest as she laid back on Sakura's bed, the pinkette herself standing between her legs, her massive cock moving up and down with her heavy breathing, "You ready to get fucked by your cute little daughter, Kushina?..." The pinkette grinned, all the while gently rubbing her hands up and down her mom's parted thighs, enjoying the feel of her soft skin now that she could finally see her exposed. The nude redhead slowly nodding as she bit her lip, suddenly Sakura thrust into her! "...AAAAHHHH!..." Both girls letting out a deep moan the moment they became one, the daughter's huge cock spreading her mother's dripping pussy wide open as she pumped into her, forcing herself into her all the way until her balls were rubbing up against Kushina's bare ass.

"...Oohhhhh...YES!..." Digging her hands into either side of her mother's womanly hips, Sakura reared back only to thrust back into the woman all over again! She was just so tight, and hot, Kushina's pussy hugging her cock like a vice, every movement, no matter how small felt like the redhead's tongue sliding around her manhood, "...Mom...How are you _still_ so tight!?..." Pulling her beast all the way out of her once more, Sakura slammed it back in, her every ridge and vein of her cock dragging along her mother's velvety tunnel as she thrust into her. The pace of their movements increasing by the second, Sakura smirked when she saw that as she bounced her mom's hips on her pussy, the vibrations were making the milf's big tits jiggle around on her chest in time with her thrusts.

Holding onto the woman with one hand, Sakura wasted no more time in reaching up and grabbing one of those wondrous funbags, the soft pale globe of flesh squishing around between her fingers even as the sheer mass of it caused Kushina's tit to overflow from her small hand, "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!..." Feeling her daughter's hand molding her double Ds around while she fucked her, Kushina closed her eyes, unable to do anything other than enjoy what was happening to her. Her daughter roughly manhandling her precious breasts just like she had caught that rude blonde boy doing to Hinata's at the beach, Sakura just couldn't get enough of Kushina's rack. Pushing up one heavy glove in her hand only to let it slip out of her grasp, the girl easily mashing the other into it before squeezing the pliant flesh with everything she had! Sakura's huge cock stretching her to the rest of the panting milf to her very limit, the force of her shaft plunging into her again and again as it got deeper every time making her moan as she neared the greatest orgasm of her life.

"...Hold on!..." Kushina's eyes popping wide open as she suddenly felt the hand that had been molding her breast let go, in the blink of an eye both of Sakura's hands were cupping her round ass. The pinkette hefting her nude mother up in her arms, the young ninja buried her face in Kushina's tits as she squished them all around her head, relishing in just how big her mom's tits were while she kept pumping into her, "...Mhmmmmph! Don't cum yet...Please don't cum yet..." The older woman unable to figure out if Sakura was saying those words to herself or her as she kept on slamming that thick cock of hers into her aching pussy, the roughness of her manhood dragging along her sensitive pink lips while the girl happily caught one bouncing nipple in her mouth, running that savage tongue of hers all over it before smothering it back into the overflowing mass of tit flesh slipping and jiggling against her cheeks.

They could both feel it now, the end nearing as Sakura continued to pound away into her hot milf mom like a jackhammer, her small hands groping and kneading at the woman's tight ass the entire time, while her lips sucked and slurped on her bouncing tits, "...Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhh!..." Feeling the heat throbbing between her thighs becoming too much to handle, Kushina squeezed herself around the pinkette's shaft, the force of it causing Sakura to let her go, the pair falling to the bed only for that monster of a cock to stay embedded inside her, "...Please...Sakura...I'm almost..." Moaning out her daughter's name even as she could feel the fires starting to subside, in an instant they were flaring back up again! Mounting her mom with all the strength she had left, Sakura reached underneath the milf to get her hands all over her amazing tits one last time.

Kushina supporting both of their body weight's as she was propped up on all fours on top of the bed, Sakura didn't slow down, fucking Kushina with everything she had, each time the girl slammed her eight inch cock into her she could feel her hitting the end of the nude milf's tunnel, "...Yes!...Kushina...I...I'm...CUMMING!" Mashing her hot Mom's tits around in both hands, Sakura came, burying her huge manhood inside of the redhead until her balls were nestling against her pink lips! A flood of hot white spunk pouring into her Mom's tight tunnel, she held on, pumping all of her cum into the redheaded milf even as huge globs of her cream started to drip out around her cock.

The pair at long last falling onto the bed itself, Sakura stayed inside of her Mom, the girl smirking with pride at what she had done, "...Wow...Didn't think you'd actually _beg_ your own daughter to fuck you, Kushina..." She smirked at the busty woman cuddling up against her, the babe that she had known as her caring, loving mother for so many years now the sexy cum covered girlfriend she had jut so merrily made her own, "...But somehow I knew you'd let me do it anyway..." Smirking as she dragged her eyes up and down the big titty milf in her arms, Sakura happily took one of those wonderfully pliant globes in her hands again, gently kneading her Mom's double D around while she gazed into her eyes, the need for sleep taking over, "...Love you...Mom..."

Her short pink hair sliding along her face as she fell asleep, Kushina merely smiled at her exhausted daughter for a moment before she too closed her eyes, the sensation of the pinkette's massive manhood rubbing against her thighs a constant reminder of what had just happened, "...And I love you too...my _big_ Sakura..."

 _A/N: Thanks a ton for the reviews (I know there are none XP) But I would love to read some if someone is nice enough out there to leave me one. (Looking from side to side) I have a TON of ideas to put to paper (or keyboard...screen?) so stay tuned for what I come up with next. This stupid thing took waaaaaay too long to write so in future most of my fics will be shorter...ands less edited because I am tooo lazy for this shit. Keep an eye out because my girl Rangiku is in dire need of fics where she flashes all the boys her big titties! And if youve got a problem with that then I suggest you dont read because if I had tits like hers (crys over small bumps) it would be mardi gras every day! TTTYL!_


End file.
